New World Order
by KitsunePriest
Summary: The war is over and Duo's missing. But what's this? Trowa has feelings for the missing pilot? The others need Duo's help to stop the coming of the second war. May have YAOI!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing ! ...sniffles though I really wish that I owned Wu Fei..  
  
Authors' Notes: This is my first fic every so please be gentle all reviews welcome though so don't hesitate to tell me if it sucked okay? thanks so much ! blows a kiss to the readers  
  
Key: [blah]= AN , "blah"= talking, (blah)= thinking  
  
Prolouge:  
  
It's been seven years sense the war ended. The year is now A.C.202 the story is thus far.  
  
Quatre's POV:  
  
After the War ended Wufei,Trieze,[AN:YES! he's still alive I couldn't bare to kill him off !] and Millardo 'Zechs' Peacecraft have all joined forces and as Duo would say "shacked up together" I think it's cute. I'm married to Heero and Trowa?...funny you ask about him see he's been depressed ever sense Duo's disapearance and to tell you the truth I can't stand seeing him hurting the way he is. KNOCK! KNOCK! looking up from this journal I see Wufei peek in then smile and nods "There you are Winner it's time for dinner come on" I chuckle and nod "Hai Wufei I'm coming let me finish this alright?" He nods and leaving my door open heads down the hallway to the kitchen. turning back to my journal I scrawl a few last words before standing and locking my journal into my desk then leaving my room and heading to the kitchen.  
  
As I walks down the hallway I smiles slightly hearing Wufei ranting in the kitchen about the injustice of something .(Even after all these years he never changes.) Quatre can't help but think to himself as he enters the kitchen. "There you are" Heero says looking at me with ...wait for it .... oh yes a drop dead sexy smile he seems to have developed over the years we've been married. "Zechs and I have found traces of what we believe to be Duo, Quatre" Treize says in his mild baritone making my heart stop a minute. "Where?" I whisper stumbling over into Heero's arms. "North Dakota" Wufei answers "We are going to look there aren't we?" Trowa asks from his spot on the kitchen counter we all nod and instead of dinner we rush off to our rooms and pack for North Dakota.  
  
Review please and tell me how it is ! I only want two reviews and if I get those I swear to Megumi - sama to post more!  
  
Lots of love, SMOOCHIES !!   
  
Yuki Valentine 


	2. Road Trip

Disclaimer: I own nothing ! ...sniffles though I really wish that I owned Wu Fei and Trowa  
  
"Minot, North Dakota" Those words still ring in my ears .That's where he is supposed to be. Duo Maxwell, self proclaimed God of Death.I have never forgotten him even after all these years what with him being gone and all it's still hard to believe he just up and left after the war ended the first two years of him being missing we found out he was helping war orphans in the colonies, mostly on L2 though, I found out that he was from there. Hard to believe such a wonderful,stubborn,hard working maniac of a sexy man came from such a god awfull place but then again I guess that's just what makes him even better. [AN: yes readers this is Trowa's thoughts] "Trowa?" I looked up hearing the conserned voice of one blonde Arabian,to think I was once in love with the cute little spit fire of a boy, silently smirking I arch an eyebrow in question. I still haven't gotten over my reletive silence even now I'm still on alert though now I have even more reason to be can't say I blame me either I know the others are always alert these days. Quatre sighs and nods" okay Trowa well we're Hannibal [1] now just thought you ought to know." I nod my thanks and turn my gaze out to see the view the window has to offer. we all decided to drive all the way from our home in Lafayette [2]. I love the fact that we live in there I like the culture and the parties can be killer. Yes I do like to party though I never go out with the others I usually slip off and go by myself it's easier to be open that way and not scare anyone. A low chuckle escapes my lips startling Heero who's sitting next to me on my left "You alright Trowa?" He asks in that monotone he uses for everyone but Quatre I think it's funny how Quatre's the only one who can get him to show emotion Duo at one time during the war could get him to but I don't think he could do it any more. I sigh heavily and shake my head closing my eyes and lean back into my seat trying to get some sleep "wake me when we get there please..." I mumble curling slightly into my door. I can never stand riding in a car unless you give me a window seat and easy access to a door.  
  
[1] - Hannibal , Missouri  
  
[2] - Lafayette , Louisiana   
  
sorry this is so short I'm running out of Idea's!. Email me if yall's got any and I'll see what I can do  
  
Lots of Love, SMOOCHIES !!!  
  
Yuki Valentine 


	3. Review Thanks

Thanks to all the reviews I got!! -smiles bright and happy- I makes me feel tingly inside to know that people read the junk I write! so thanks a bunch !  
  
Thanks to RavenSky68,hope I updated soon enough for you.  
  
He he Thank you Terra Rain I have updated but you have to email me cuz I've got a horrid case of writers bloak help out guys pretty please and if yall give good help I'll see if I can't give two chapters k?  
  
Thank you for the review littlefox1227.  
  
Thank you AndreaWard, you gave me the longest review I appreaciate it and I hope that all my readers like the pairing as is thanks so much you guys !  
  
Remember Yall Flames welcome too just don't be to hateful k? oh yeah and if yall have read my other fic under the name "Bounty Heads" I'd like help with that one too it's sort of dieing and I'd like it to atleast live on till 5 chapters it has 2 so yeah... -shrugs then grins big- and remember we love yall lots.  
  
Lots of love, SMOOCHIES !!   
  
Yuki Valentine 


	4. Being sick and Dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing !  
  
Trowa groaned as Trieze shook him awake after the who knew how many hours drive and having slept all of it. They were there in Minot, North Dakota. Quatre tore out of the car and raced up the walk to pound on Duo's door. An overly suprised Duo Maxwell answered the door only to be tackled by Quatre "DUO!" he shouts knocking the braided, ex-pilot to the ground hugging him tightly. "I don't think he can breath Winner" Wufei says dragging in several bags. Heero and Treize on his heals, Zechs stands with Trowa as he trys not to get car sick. Duo noticing this pushes Quatre off him and rushes forwards just as Trowa doubles over and emptys his stomache into the bushes, Duo rubs his back gently while he does. Standing up Troaw swipes at his mouth with the back of his hand several times, allowing Duo to pull him inside and close to door. Zechs already in. "So like what are you guys doing here?" Dup asks helping Trowa sit down on the couch. "Hn Baka..." is all Heero says, Trieze and Zechs try hard to keep Wufei calm while Quatre outright exploides "WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?! WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE YOU ASK HMM? WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WE'RE DOING HERE YOU BAKA WE'RE HERE TO SEE YOU AND TO ......well to ask for you help of course..." after his small rant Quatre had calmed down back to his ever patience self.Duo stares at him and shakes his head "jeez Quat ya don't gotta yell ..." is all Duo says before turning his attention to Trowa "You alright?..." he asks Trowa nods still swipping at his mouth. Duo straightens and goes to the kitchen coming back with a glass of water that he hands to Trowa. "So whatcha need my help with?" Duo asks resting on the arm of the couch as he does."A new war is coming and we need your help to prevent it..." Duo nods,apearing to think very seriously. "Please Duo will you help us keep the peace we fought for so long ago?" Trowa asks softly startling all of them. Duo to stunned to say anything nods. "Thank you very much Duo.." Trowa whispers before going back to his water. Duo breaks into a smile and claps his hands together "so yall staying awhile?" He asks the others nod and Duo whoops "Come on Quatre you can help me make dinner!" Duo shouts as he drags off Quatre. Trowa goes a sickly green and rushes off hoping to find the bathroom in time. "Second door on the left Tro !" Duo calls Trowa quickly enters and closes the door behind him so he can be sick again. Heero shakes his head slightly "I can't believe he got car sick.." Wufei snorts "You've never ridden in a car with Barton have you? he sleeps the entire trip then is sick once we get to were ever it is we're going..." Quatre's and Duo's soft voices can be heard in the kitchen. Trieze and Zechs sit on the couch just waiting for Duo to blow up at them. Duo coming into the living room to see Heero standing by a window his arms crossed over his chest and Wufei cuddlnig with Trieze and Zechs. He smiles softly at them and is about to set the tea down before he hits the roof "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" he shouts pointing his finger at Trieze and Zechs "Their my husbands Maxwell as WInner is Yuy's why do you ask?" Wufei says calmly. Trowa comes in just then to hear Duo sputtering away, confused he only arches an eyebrow slightly.  
  
Duo's POV  
  
Seeing Trize Kushranada and Zechs Marques on my couch cuddling with Wuffles was a shock to say the least I think that I dropped the tea I had though I'm not to sure. And then there he stood the man of my fantasies, a walking wet dream himself,Trowa Barton, I swear to Shinigami that I'm in love but I can't tell him that because he probably has someone though who I can't think of at the moment. I know I was gaping at Wufei when I heard what he said about being Married to Trieze and Zechs as well as Hee-chan shacking up with Quat "So then you're single Trowa?" I hear myself ask and praise all gods in all relgions when he nods. "Ya know I really would have thought that Hee-chan would have ended up with that pink stalker of his" I snicker softly as I see Heero Yuy himself shudder in disgust and shoot me is almighty Death Glare that works on everyone but my I think he's like used it to much so it's no defective on my -mentle shrug- a whatever anyways back to my dream guy. He stood at 6 feet 5 inches easy maybe more, his hair was still the same though his bangs did seem alittle longer. His only visable eye still the vibrante jade green I remember. he wore a dark blue button down long sleeve shirt and gray dress slacks with brown shoes I couldn't tell what kind though , gods he looks so god just leaning against the wall though I can think of several things he'd look even better at.. "bad Duo get your mind outta the gutter!" I scream to myself.  
  
Trowa's POV  
  
I can tell he's looking at him even with my eyes closed. I could hear his yelling as I emptied my guts into his toilet and let me tell you I still feel sick. I'm trying hard to bloak out the smells of food coming from the kitchen. "you alright now Trowa?" Trieze asks me. I feel myself nod. opening my eyes my gaze falls on the man of my dream,wet dreams and sexual fantasies,Duo Maxwell. His hair is longer now down to his mid-calf, still in the same braid. His violet eyes still as bright and beautifull as I remember every time I dream. he doesn't wear his preist garb anymore but has now opted for skin tight black jeans and a black shirt that has red lettering on it that reads "Lucifer" the letters look to be painted on and the paint seems to have dripped down the shirt it too is skin tight. he has an earing in his right ear a silver cross dangles off a sliver hoop I think it makes him look better then before. Did I mention I have my tounge pierces as well as my right ear? no well I do. I have a green eyes black widow on my tounge and a simple black stud in my right ear. "Dinner!" Quatre calls from the dinning room I feel myself get sick so I quickly head to the bathroom again, I can feel someone on my boot heals.  
  
Duo followed after Trowa as he went to the bathroom to be sick yet again as the others make their way to the dinning room for dinner. Stake mashed potatos and fried chili peppers. Quatre's culinary skills having gone southern from living for so long in Layfette. Trowa comes in after his bout of sickness and sits down piling his plate high of the good southern cooking that is Quatre's .Duo stares at the food a minute before shrugging and joining in on wolfing down several platefulls.  
  
Hehe so evil..actually I ran out of idea took me forever just to come up with this sorry it's taken so long review please...  
  
oh yeah yall gots to give me a yay or nay if ya want a yaoi shot of Duo and Trowa anywho ....  
  
Lots of Love, SMOOCHIES !!   
  
Yuki Valentine 


End file.
